<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>巧克力蛋糕 by lumosyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695923">巧克力蛋糕</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosyy/pseuds/lumosyy'>lumosyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosyy/pseuds/lumosyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>带土去见岳父大人了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Hatake Sakumo, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Sakumo &amp; Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>巧克力蛋糕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>原作者：kiki_kun(已授权)<br/>原文链接：<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537980</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“那个，我突然想起来我今天有个任务，所以我得——”</p><p>带土想走开，但卡卡西一把抓住了他的领子，拦住了他。</p><p>“我真的不明白你怎么了”，卡卡西说着，把带土拽到家门口，“你第一次见我父亲可不是这样的啊。”</p><p>“对啊，可现在情况不一样了嘛。”带土回答着，甩开了卡卡西的手。</p><p>“有什么不同吗？”</p><p>“我们现在在交往了，”带土慢吞吞地说道，小心掩饰着以防脸红。</p><p> 听到这话，卡卡西不禁扬起了眉毛，“所以呢？”</p><p>“你是木叶白牙的儿子呀。”</p><p>“这我知道啊。”</p><p>“而且我是你的男朋友。”</p><p>“带土，说重点。”</p><p>带土目光看着地面，手指不自觉地玩弄着，“如果他觉得我不够格呢？”</p><p>带土低声含糊了一句。</p><p>带土知道卡卡西在意自己，但自从他回到木叶一切都变了。而且卡卡西一向很尊敬父亲，如果朔茂觉得自己不好怎么办，他甚至可能不让自己再去见卡卡西了——</p><p>“没事，别担心”，卡卡西低声说着，双手托住带土的脸颊，“我父亲很喜欢你，除非他突然变了，但这肯定是不可能的啊。而且这对我来说都没有关系，知道了吗？”卡卡西轻轻地抚过带土带着疤痕的半边脸。“你应该知道你绝对够格的。”</p><p>卡卡西的眼睛看向带土，带土微微点点头，他能感到另一只眼睛正在尝试着安抚紧张不安的他。</p><p>“别忘了我说过的话。”卡卡西说着，手碰了碰带土的鼻尖。</p><p>带土嘴角扬起了一丝笑容，身子倾向卡卡西，亲了亲卡卡西的额头，“不会忘的。”</p><p>卡卡西闭起眼睛，随后笑着朝门口走去，“那么别再做胆小鬼了，快点吧。”他扭过头补充道。</p><p>“我回来了！”他们一踏入旗木老宅卡卡西便说道。</p><p>里屋传来了一声响亮的金属碰撞的声音，然后是一声“欢迎回来”，声音很大，听起来像是被吓了一跳。</p><p>带土吸了吸鼻子，皱起了眉头。就算他没有卡卡西那样的敏锐嗅觉也闻到了烧焦的糊味。带土紧跟着卡卡西跑进了屋子，但他停在了厨房门口，被眼前的景象惊住了。</p><p>厨房里一团糟。锅，盆还有其他一堆厨房用品到处都是——地板上，柜子上，甚至窗户下面。但情况最糟的非桌子莫属了，上面糊满了面粉，打碎的蛋壳，牛奶和一些看上去像是可可的东西。带土不懂为什么两个人会有这么多的厨房用具。</p><p>带土试图掩饰自己不要笑出来，因为他竟然看到“木叶白牙”穿着带褶边的红色围裙，从烤箱里拿出了一个烤焦的蛋糕。</p><p>现在大概可以确定一个事实了，卡卡西的厨艺绝对没有遗传他爸。也许卡卡西是为了不食物中毒而学习了怎么烧饭。</p><p>“父亲，你当时在想什么呀？”卡卡西说道。</p><p>朔茂轻笑了几声，显得有些尴尬，他一边把烤盘放进水池一边说道，“我想做个巧克力蛋糕，但是——好像哪弄错了。”</p><p>卡卡西叹了口气，“你大概忘记蛋糕还在烤箱里了吧。我们大概要制定些规则了，你以后还是离烤箱远一点，也别来厨房了。”</p><p>“卡卡西，别对老人太苛刻，”朔茂说着，语气似乎还有些高兴。他看着卡卡西，而后又笑着看向带土。“你好呀，带土，抱歉让你看到这么乱的厨房。”</p><p>带土有些不自然地挪动了下身子，低下了头，“没事的，旗木大人。”声音听起来也比平日高了好几个频率。</p><p>卡卡西用一种奇怪的眼神看向带土，而朔茂却笑了起来。</p><p>“旗木——大人？怎么突然这么正式？哦，知道了——”朔茂饶有兴趣地看着卡卡西和带土。</p><p>“所以你们怎么——”</p><p>“这个是给带土的吗？”卡卡西赶快打断了他父亲，手指碰了碰蛋糕。<br/>
“是啊，你喜欢巧克力对吧，带土？”朔茂问道。</p><p>带土点了点头。谁不喜欢呢？大概除了卡卡西吧，卡卡西估计可以算一种单独的人类类别。“我——谢谢您，旗木先生，其实您没必要做这些的。”带土心里油然而生出一丝感动，尽管老人并没有做成功。<br/>
毕竟他还曾担心朔茂看到他就会把自己赶出去。</p><p>“我很乐意做这些”，朔茂语气很是和善。</p><p>“但显然厨房不这么想”，卡卡西咕哝着，打开了橱柜，无奈地摇了摇头。“我不知道你怎么把东西都用完了，在你收拾的时候我再去买一些。”</p><p>卡卡西朝带土挥了挥手，然后就走了。</p><p>带土看着卡卡西原先站的地方，心里暗自骂着那个混蛋——卡卡西摆明不想收拾这里才找了个理由离开的！</p><p>“别担心，带土，你可以找个地方坐一会，我来收拾。”</p><p>带土摇摇头。不仅仅是因为那么做不礼貌，还有个原因——椅子也被弄得很脏。况且，这一切还是因为朔茂先生想为自己准备蛋糕。</p><p>“我来帮您吧，朔茂先生。”</p><p>朔茂转过头，笑着说，“行吧，如果你坚持要这么做的话。”</p><p>他们安静地清理着房间，带土此刻感到无比放松，感叹着原来这么无聊的家务做起来也不错。</p><p>“带土——”，朔茂一边擦着桌子一边说着。</p><p>哦，糟糕，也许朔茂一直在等这么一个机会数落他——</p><p>“我很高兴卡卡西和你交往，你真的是一个很不错的小伙子。”</p><p>带土张了张嘴，“嗯，我，谢谢……您，朔茂先生。”</p><p>“没必要这么紧张吧”，朔茂看着带土的样子觉得有些好笑。</p><p>带土脸微微泛出了红色。“其实，我原以为您……”，带土一手搭在脖子后面，慢吞吞地说着，感觉此刻的自己浑身冒着傻气。</p><p>“你原以为我觉得你伤了我儿子的心，所以我会把你揍一顿然后喂我的忍犬吗？”朔茂以一种漫不经心的口吻说道。</p><p>带土一时间不知说什么，睁大了眼睛盯着朔茂。老人只是笑着，但带土仿佛体会到了敌人在战场上遇到木叶白牙被威慑到一动不敢动的感受。</p><p>“我觉得完全没必要那么做，不是吗？”</p><p>带土慢慢地点点头，一时语塞。</p><p>朔茂伸手揉了揉带土的头发，大概还沾了些面粉在上面。</p><p>带土也没抱怨什么。要是在收拾之前这么做，他头发的情况可能就会糟很多了。</p><p>等到卡卡西回来的时候，厨房又恢复了往昔的光景。带土静静地坐在桌子旁，朔茂正在把烤盘放入水槽。</p><p>卡卡西看看带土，又转眼看看父亲。</p><p>“父亲，你答应过的。”</p><p>“我不知道你在说什么，卡卡西，听着，不如这次我们一起做个蛋糕吧？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>